beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Invulnerable Immortals G:G
Invulnerable Immortals G:G Invulnerable Immortals G:G '''is the unique Bey of Jericho DragonHeart that is the only of its kind. It is unaffected by all attacks that make contact with its Magnetic Rubber Frame, which is Supported by the strongest magnets in the galaxy. The magnets are so strong that they could support a mountain in the air with some of this magnetic substance on its peak by placing a small lump of it (the size of the average pebble) on the ground under it, assuming the mountain is still visible and has not burnt up on its way out of the atmosphere, this will be demonstrated. With the free spinning Magnetic Rubber Frame combined with the Gravity Bowl gimmick of G:G, it spun For centuries at the bottom of a deep earth chasm where it was lodged between boulders, supported by its Magnetic Rubber Frame, and still spinning at full force. As Jericho freed it with his bey, (Gravity Perseus 100R2F) he formed a link with the Immortals (its bey spirits) similar to how Gingka formed a link to Galaxy Pegasus II. 'Face Bolt: '''Immortals The face depicts Mt. Olympus and the Underworld, the two places the Greek gods reside. Hades and Thanatos reside in the Underworld; the other Greek gods reside in Mt. Olympus. The face shows the link between the bey and the Greek immortals. It is made of a mix of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. '4D Energy Ring: 'Immortals '''Weight: 4.73 grams ' The Immortals Energy Ring is similar to Aquario in size and shape except the sides is more slanted and it is perfectly smooth. There are no patterns and no symbols as to not show a preference to any of the gods. It is also clear for the same reason. Within the Energy Ring there are two metal balls to improve balance and add weight to the bey. Through this Energy ring, which was blessed by the Greek gods, it can channel there power and summon them as it’s beast. Attack: 1- Defense: 6 - Stamina: 5 '''4D Fusion Wheel: '''Invulnerable '''Total Weight: 80.95 grams *'Width: '''54mm '''Metal Frame ' Weight: 20.16 grams Invulnerable's metal frame is relatively thin. On one side, the smooth shield like section is reviled, on the other it is covered in symmetrical ridges and bumps. When the smooth sides are facing up, it is in defense mode, when the bumps and ridges are revealed, it is in attack mode. 'Magnetic Rubber Frame' Weight: 19.94 grams On the outside of the Magnetic Rubber Frame is 2mm of heavy, hard rubber. On the inside, there are 4mm of very high powered magnets that protrude into the core. Inside the core, there are also High powered magnets. These magnets push agents each other and prevent these pieces from touching, resulting in the ultimate free spin. This piece is permanently attached to the core without touching it and cannot be separated from the core. 'Core' Weight: 40.45 grams In the section that the magnet of the Magnetic Rubber Frame protrudes into, the core is lined with high energy magnets. Surrounding the magnets is the normal metal of the metal wheels. This section is roughly 49mm in diameter with a large depression where the magnets are so that the Magnetic Rubber Frame doses not just fall off but is suspended in the air without touching the metal wheel. Attack: 0- Defense: 7- Stamina: 7 'Modes' Attack mode: In attack mode Immortals gets a small boost in attack due to the ridges and bumps. These allow for a barrage of attacks when it can get under the fusion wheel to deliver them. In attack mode the gods it summons are more aggressive. Defense Mode: In defense mode, it takes less damage from force attacks due to the slope that focuses attacks to the top of the Magnetic Rubber Frame, helping cancel them out. The gods summoned are less aggressive and focus on countering and defending. '4D Performance Tip: Grand Gyro (G:G)' Grand Gyro has a gravity bowl gimmick similar to GB145 but with fore gravity balls and a circular perimeter instead of an ovular shape and a Bearing Wide Defense like performance tip built in. It is similar to a upgraded version of B:D only along with this bearing there is a rubber ring that overhangs part of the WD part making it sort of a “bearing cover sharp” only wider. It is among the best defense and stamina combo tips with no attack potential due to the placement of the rubber and that the rubber is very hard, similar to the rubber on Blitz Unicorno’s RSF performance tip and is only effective defensively. Attack: 1- Defense: 6- Stamina: 5 'Abilities' Power Drain: Continually drains opponent’s spin and increases the speed that the Magnetic Rubber Frame (MR Frame) spins at every time the opponent makes contact with it. This results in the opponent taking all the damage from head on attacks. Super Dodge: leans back so the rubber on G:G hits the stadium and takes off at high speed to avoid taking the hit. It can be used in conjunction with the MR Frame to counter by dodging around the attacker and beginning to attack. Multiple-Hit Guardian: Uses MR Frame to cancel out multiple hits from multiple directions. Good for Multiple opponent battling as they can attack from all sides and it goes relatively un-affected and drains there spin off. 'Finishing move:' Immortal Calling: _____________(insert god here)' Ending Strike: '''Calls one of the Greek gods that have formed its power, (Hades, Thanatos, Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Athena, Apollo', Artermis, '''Hephaestus, and Hermes) to perform the finishing move. They are the same move, just a slight difference in how they get there. Hades rises up and attacks the opponent’s bey with spirits, then the bey attacks for a stadium out or to stop the rotation. Poseidon rises up and calls the ocean to the stadium, smashing a wave down on the target, stopping its rotation or stadium outing it. Zeus fly’s down from the sky and blasts them with lightning as the bey attacks for a stadium out or to stop the rotation. Thanatos rises up and removes the targets beast, (until the battle is over) and weakens the target irreparably as Invulnerable Immortals G:G attacks, going for stadium out or to stop the targets rotation. Ares comes up and starts hacking away at the target, with Invulnerable Immortals G:G staying clear until he is done, then attacking. Athena comes and momentarily imbues the user of Invulnerable Immortals G:G (Jericho DragonHeart) with her knowledge to strategically attack the target. Apollo/Artermis rises up and fires arrows at the target, then Invulnerable Immortals G:G attacks. Hephaestus rises up and lights an inferno up in the arena and blasts volcanos at the opponent, then Immortals G:G attacks. Hermes imbues the bey with his speed which it uses to attack at sonic speeds.